Diary Entry of Edward Nigma
by CastielsDemon
Summary: As the title states, a diary entry of the Riddler Edward Nigma . Rated T. May do more entries of the Riddler or other villains in the future.


**The Diary of Edward Nigma / Riddler**

**Tuesday 12th May 2009 –**  
Do you want to know what I did today? I stared…I have been staring at it for…oh…13 years, 5 months and 2 days according to the scratches on the wall. The purest grey, the harsh indentations, the psychotic blandness of these four walls, keeping me in my torturous cell. Not even a window to let in the glimmering warm rays of the sun…What DOES the sun feel like any more? I am beginning to forget how the light used to feel on my wretched skin… I shouldn't really give a dam, but I AM still human whatever they tell me or call me. I still want to see the ocean blue sky, with its perfect fluffy clouds, the clouds that hold the most amount of rain, ready for a complete flood of water over Gotham… God I love the rain… I always hear it in here, its harsh pellets of water hitting the roof, but it's not the same. If I could just touch it…just for a second…maybe I could find just some reality to this life, maybe…

Hey…it's still Tuesday…I think. We just had dinner…Ha. I call it 'dinner'; it's more like a lump of slop that I am forced to eat. They call it Mac 'N' Cheese – I remember that as being pasta and cheese, right? I'm not CRAZY am I in thinking that? But oooo no, this is something different – more like bits of wood, covered in a dyed yellow (sigh, imagery of the sun again…I won't start for a second time.) 'sauce' that tastes more like my green Lycra suit after it's been dirty for a few weeks, then actual cheese.

Riddle me this, Riddle me that, what's actually in the dinner that tastes like my cat????

Dam…my riddles are getting worse. It's because there is NOTHING to get riddified (Crane made that word up…It's kind of catchy. He said, when I wouldn't take my meds, that I 'totally riddified the rules'. Crane IS a mental case, but I did like that word…best thing he has come up with since he's been here – fear toxins A-Z gets boring after a few years…) about – I mean 4 walls, a bed, and the dinner aren't exactly the best things to think of a riddle for…It really sucks hard.

But I guess I should say that during these 13 years, I have had time to reflect. I mean I know I was never crazy, or insane or anything like that, contrasted to what they tell me, but yes I know I am just like you…unless you insane…obviously. Seriously, life in here has been tough and I am not going to deny it. I haven't made any friends or allies in here, even though now I wish I did. Crane – well he is a basket case, he has drove me up the wall (bad pun to use, seeing as all I have is the walls), his whole 'Scarecrow' gig is just mental…Joker (or in here, his name is Jack Napier apparently…but he has also told me about 5 different variations as to why he has a permanent grin so its not exactly trustworthy) is just always smiling…always laughing…Hahahahahaha all the bloody day and all bloody night. You try years of living with someone who thinks he is an 'agent of chaos'. I mean, and excuse my language, what the fuck is that? Does he go around Gotham like some James bond fanatic with gadgets and gizmos, being some kind of scarred agent, causing chaos to the world? Pah. I bet he's a Mummy's boy at heart…run's home after his little 'games' and sits in front of the telly with little Batman pyjamas on (Yeah, BatFreak has his own merchandise now. Nice.) O yeah, he talks about his little jail-time, like ALL the bloody time. It's a constant battle to not hear the same words over and over again 'He threw me against the window, and he slammed his arm into my hand…blah blah blah' Who cares Joker/Jack/Whatever…you are here because you wanted to be in control and you ultimately were insane, and a freak. I'm just in here because Batman thought it was what's best for me – you know interests at heart and all that jazz…

Oooo and talk about having to live with flippin' Daddy Cool – Mr. 'Ice Ice Baby' Freeze. It's like sleeping next to a room that has the Arctic bloody continent in there. I mean COME ON...D'ya really need the temperature at -50?? It's almost criminal the things I have to put up with…

Anyhoodle…I think its lights out now, so I will lay this pen to paper again for one last night and I will resume tomorrow.  
Goodnight, hope the BatFreak don't bite!!


End file.
